charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LHakaLH
n Welcome! ﻿﻿ Gallery Pictures Hi, I noticed that you replaced my pictures I uploaded of Phoebe on the gallery with better quality pictures. Thank you very much. I'm also going to put up pics for Piper and possibly Paige/Prue in the future. If you have better one from the same episode, can you replace them please. Thank you very much Andyman14 10:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC). :Sorry if I bother you, but would it be possible, I can raise a gallery, the page Telekinesis. For increasing, will make the show Gif, without having to click, but it will get big, very big, size 265. Sorry my discomfort, but that you were the only manager I've found! Matths 02:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Please don't upload a different picture over another picture. Instead use the regular uploader. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 19:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello You don't need a screencap from every episode to see that. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 00:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said, you don't need to show a screencap from every episode to show that. You only use a few of each season. One from the premier episode, one from the middle of the season and one from the finale, and it between there can be another screencap or two. But you don't need to have one of each episode. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 00:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's still a no for me. If you want to see changes then you can't show a screencap from every episode. Then you won't notice the changes so much. And it have to be screencaps were it is the actual character. Not when they are in someone else's body, not when they dressed like someone else (like Piper in Coyote Piper), not when they transformed, etc. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 09:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Hey, LHakaLH, thanks for finishing shortening Piper's gallery. — ''[[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel]]' 23:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC)'' LGBT Characters Here's the scene: :Fashion Editor: First, my teacup. Now he's on my computer. :Phoebe: You know what? Isn't this kind of obvious? :Fashion Editor: What? :Phoebe: He likes you. :(They look over at the man sitting at his desk and the man winks. The fashion editor walks away.) The guy who uses the FE's teacup and computer is obviously gay. I'm not sure if the FE is. But going from his reaction, I don't think he is. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 20:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I like the Slideshow under The Charmed Ones If you don't like the slideshow, please discuss with me, or an Admin. first. I worked to get pictures of the sisters together; and having them deleted simply because you don't like them, is a slap in the face. Since the pictures are in one general area, they do not look 'over-crowded'. BuffymyBasset 23:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset Prue and Paige's Gallery Did you really have to basically delete all of the photos I put down for their gallery? It took me a hell of a long time to get them, then you basically changed nearly all of them? Its weird. HalliwellsAttic 01:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Like I explaine don Prue's history page. I had already started that gallery, but TheBook had undone it. I beg you don't remove them since those were pics that I uploaded a few weeks ago. As for Paige's gallery, the lighting and the angles of those pictures weren't exactly the best.--LHakaLH 01:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I guess some of Paige's gallery wasn't the best. But you could of atleast gave me some kind of warning? I used up alot of my interent usage to get them and just for them to be deleted without anyone telling me was kind of a slap in the face, just saying. HalliwellsAttic 01:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok! Just tell me whne you're gonna do an edit on a gallery. : :Okay, I'm gonna do Leo's gallery later on, so I'll try and pick better photos with better lighting and Angles, k? xD HalliwellsAttic 01:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Elections Hey, Andrew here. After the issues that were caused over the past fortnight. I had unexpectedly been left the only admin on this site. As a result, I have to hold elections. I have decided to nominate you as a candidate for becoming an admin or bureaucrat. Please respond immediately to my talk page before the 26th of September and register your interest at User blog:Andyman14/Charmed Admin and Bureaucrat Elections - URGENT, Andyman14 12:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC). No we aren't It's just that the pattern is to put a promo picture of the girls there. So why would you add a cut out from the DVD cover instead of the actual promo's? :Because it goes better and follows the patterns of seasons 6-8. I'm changing it back. --LHakaLH 17:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::What the size? That is not important. The pattern is that we place a season promo of the sisters there. Season seven doesn't have promo pictures of the three actresses so we use their separate promo's, the only promo's of the season. These cut outs from the DVD cover looks really, really bad. Even Piper's picture is from a photoshoot of season 6! I'm changing it back. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the new picture that you put up for the season 7 article. It looks good. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 07:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe Gallery. Me and Andyman14 discussed with Khan and he said it's alright to have one from every episode and the other three sisters gallerys still need to be done, I've nearly finished Phoebe so then I'll go and do another one. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 02:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I took offense to that. The photos before weren't named properly. They were all 'Phoebe wedding hell' I named them propely, like 1x01-Phoebe. Etc. And some of my photos had better angles and lighting then the ones before. It's already taken me 2 days to get from Season 1 - Season 6 and named them properly. So please don't delete them and replace them with yours. -.- Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Not to be pushing around... Click here. Alexander 20:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC)